1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ether and thioether derivatives of N-alkylimidazoles and the acid addition salts thereof, which are useful as antimicrobial agents and as spermicides. The invention also relates to compositions containing an effective amount of at least one of the compounds in combination with a suitable excipient, the composition being useful for combatting fungi, bacteria and protozoa and as spermicides. The invention also relates to a process for making the compounds of the invention.
2. Related Disclosure
Compounds of the following formula are known ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 is phenyl optionally substituted by one or more lower alkyl, halo and trifluoromethyl; R.sup.2 is alkyl, alkenyl, aralkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aralkyl or aryl wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted by amino when X is oxygen; or amino or alkanoylamino when X is sulfur. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,717,655 and 4,055,652.